Harold Fuey
Harold Fuey was a suspect in the murder investigation of S.A.R.A. engineer Thomas Segan in Houston, We Have a Problem (Case #8 of Travel in Time). Profile Fuey is the 42-year-old lunar mission control chief working for the Space and Aeronautics Research Agency (S.A.R.A.). He has graying black hair and black eyes. Fuey is seen wearing a white shirt with a black tie underneath a black suit with gold buttons and a mission badge on the left lapel. He is also seen wearing a single headphone and holding a cigarette. It is known that Fuey is fit, drinks Moonbeam, wears army boots and smokes cigarettes. Events of Criminal Case Fuey became a suspect after Zara and the player identified himself as the mission chief at the scene of Segan's murder. He told the team that he was supposed to call the President and tell him to reschedule the launch, but he refused to as it would be the worst failure of his career. He told the team that Segan was the hardest working engineer at S.A.R.A. and suggested that the team searched his desk in the control room. Fuey was spoken to again about his threatening message to Segan. He told the team that Segan kept nagging him about doing more checks and insisted on doing a final round of tests, which could have postponed the launch. Fuey told the team that he was confident in the mission launch and that Segan just had to relax. Later, Fuey called a red alert when an unidentified individual made their way onto the launch pad. This individual turned out to be Kai, who did not want to wait any longer to place the beacon to send a signal to T.I.M.E. to help them out of the 1960s. Fuey was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Mark Hamilton for Segan's murder. Later, Fuey requested help from Jack and the player as he needed to make sure that the launch mission happened on time. He told the team that he needed proof that they were ready for launch and asked them to find Segan's research. After the team found Segan's checklist and had mathematician Betty Hawkins validate the numbers, Jack and the player presented Fuey with evidence that the launch could happen on that day. Fuey told the team that the launch was off as Hamilton had hidden the key to the main control panel, rendering all the computer inaccessible. After Jack and the player found the key, they returned it to Fuey, who introduced them to Neil, Hamilton's replacement. Telling Neil to finish his pre-launch tests, Fuey then told the player that they could not be in the control room during the launch due to protocol, but thanked them for their work nevertheless. Trivia *Fuey is the only character to give the player coins, a burger and a clothing reward during the Additional Investigation of a single case. *Fuey is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *Houston, We Have a Problem (Case #8 of Travel in Time) Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:S.A.R.A. members